doomanddestinyfandomcom-20200213-history
Steelingrad
Steelingrad is located at the center of Steel's Lands at the east of the mainland. The heroes first get to the city at the end of the chapter 11 (XI) but once they pass through the gate there, it triggers the beginning of chapter 12. This city is ruled by a repressive regime that operates under somewhat draconian laws and rules. The life of the civilians is regulated in all aspects. Any disobedience, including free thought, is met with by brute punishment by the Void Troopers. Inside the city there is a checkpoint, overcoming which the heroes fall into the Tower of Steel . __TOC__ Services In the first area when entering the city, there are 6 buildings offering most of the usual merchants and services. There is also a and a . The building in the southwest corner of the first area contains a void merchant, priest, , and an equipment vendor (all Advanced equipment for , , , ) . On the 2nd floor, 4 merchants offer the following gem conversions: *Convert 10 nuggets of 2 primary colours (2 from: 10 x earth / fire / ether) into 10 secondary colour shards (10 x knowledge shards / air shards / water shards) for 100 . *Convert 20 primary colour nuggets (20 x earth / fire / ether) into 10 shards of the same color (10x earth / fire / ether) for 250 . *Convert 20 secondary colour nuggets (20 x knowledge nuggets / air nuggets / water nuggets) into 10 shards of the same colour (10 x knowledge shards / air shards / water shards ) for 350 . *Convert 10 nuggets of 2 primary colours (2 from: 10 x earth / fire / ether) into 10 secondary colour shards (10 x knowledge shards / air shards / water shards) for 200 . The neighboring building to the east contains a magic shop (all Advanced equipment for , , , , , ). There is a reagent merchant on the 2nd floor. The building a bit to the east of the main entrance is a blacksmith (all Advanced equipment for , , , , ). The building in the southeast corner contains contains an inn, food merchant, , and chef (Advanced equipment for ). The building in the northeast corner contains a stuff merchant. The 2nd floor features a black market shop, selling 10 of each primary (1200 ) and secondary (2,400 ) nugget type, a Void Cell ( 5,000 ), and 8 Fake Id Cards (8,000 ). Walkthrough There are 2 ways to get through the checkpoint: #"Secretive", which is offered initially as the heroes attempt to crosses. The heroes under the leadership of Francis need to find the right person with fake documents. Fake and finished documents can be bought for 8.000 in an illegal shop on the right or buy pacifiers for 3,000 and fill them with seals for ??? . #"In advance", which you can start by talking with Rose. In a house with a crystal on the left on the second floor, you can work with gems (Transform any of them). Interesting facts *The city is an allusion to Stalingrad from the times of the USSR with its checkpoint, tough orders, sheepskin coats and earflaps. *The name of the ruler of the city is translated as "Steel", which, in addition to the non-existent word "grad", confirms the assumption. *The city is full of quotes from historical figures or famous writers such as Vladimir Lenin, Fyodor Dostoevsky, Karl Marx and Friedrich Nietzsche, Leo Tolstoy, Michelangelo and Joseph Goebbels. ru:Стилинград Category:Locations (Do&De:Adv)